Episode 5
is the fifth episode of the RADIANT anime. Short Summary At long last, Seth arrives in the City of Sorcerers - the Artemis Institute! Immediately after his arrival, Seth is forced to participate in a ceremony in order to become a full-fledged member of Artemis. Seth is pleased to see how peacefully Sorcerers are able to live while in the institute, but he's soon to find out that there's more than meets the eye! Plot Details Having recently escaped from the Inquisition, the group enters the Artemis Institute's docking station, where they pass through a system of checks and balances and eventually land the ship. Seth is in awe at the sights, pleased to see that the city is occupied with so many different Sorcerers! Once off the ship, the group ventures to a checkpoint, where Melie explains to Seth that he has to register as a citizen to take advantage of the institution's facilities. Seth is uninterested in any of that, and insists on simply searching for the sorcery instructor, Yaga, but is pushed into registering at the behest of Doc. Once they exit the check-in station, Seth marvels at the beauty of the Institution, but Doc urges him to act with haste, lest he misses the Admission Ceremony. Doc wishes to stay behind, but Seth grabs him and drags him along and rushes towards the scene, declaring that failing this early would ensure he'd never hear the end of it from Alma! Melie hastily runs in pursuit of the two, as a strange man lounging in a cauldron ponders on if he actually heard some say the name "Alma." The ground arrives in the nick of time, just as the Admission Ceremony is underway. At the majestic castle, Master Lord Majesty, the institution's founder and ruler, is being introduced by his servant. Seth quickly identifies Lord Majesty as the "yellow cat" that Alma had warned him of before. In his introduction, Lord Majesty welcomes the aspiring, and ensures them that the Artemis Institute's goal of eliminating the curses that plague all Sorcerers in the world will eventually be dealt with - so long as all civilians work together in harmony. As Lord Majesty beckons the new recruits forward, Seth goes onto the stage where Lord Majesty explains all the perks of being an official citizen, although Seth remains uninterested in those supposed benefits. Lord Majesty insists, and eventually Seth and the other sorcerers on stage agree to sign the contract, granting them citizenship. Once signed, the pamphlet they were writing on suddenly unravels, revealing a slew of other clauses and charges that Lord Majesty had deceitfully kept hidden! Immediately, the Sorcerers are now in massive debt, and are tasked with working as Nemesis Hunters in order to pay off this outstanding debt to Lord Majesty, much to surprise and disdain! It is at this moment that Doc's true ploy is revealed. He had put Seth up to the task of becoming a citizen solely to have the young sorcerer occupied with paying off his debt! That way, Doc reasons, Seth would never be able to bother him again. Shortly after explaining this plan, an official of the Artemis Institute arrives, explaining that Seth was registered with Doc as his guardian - thereby making the researcher liable for all of the boy's debt! Doc is left reeling at the revelation, and Seth bemoans not heeding Alma's advice about the "yellow cat." Although, Seth quickly shakes it off, and instead promises to leave the Artemis Institute once he finds Yaga and can resume his journey to the Radiant. Doc tries to reason that even if Seth does so, the act would still leave him charge with clearing Seth's debt, but Seth completely ignores it and declares that the hunt for Yaga is to begin, with Melie happily obliging to aid! Seth and Melie carelessly ignores Doc's warnings, and begin leading the search around the Artemis Institute at random. Every location they venture to proves to be fruitless in their endeavors, and only serves to increase the amount of debt owed by Doc on Seth's and Melie's behalf! Characters ;MAIN * Seth * Melie * Doc ;SUPPORTING * Mr. Boobrie ;ANTAGONIST * Dragunov ;NEW * Yaga * Master Lord Majesty ;BRIEF APPEARANCE/CAMEO * Torque * Piodon Magic & Items Adaptation Differences Navigation Category:Episodes